Firearms are commonly used tools around the world. Firearms utilize various technologies and mechanism to efficiently operate and provide a more comfortable and efficient experience to the user. One type of firearms, gas-operated firearms, utilize a portion of the high-pressure gas generated by the cartridge being fired to power a mechanism to extract the spent case and insert a new cartridge into the chamber. It is traditional for gas-operated firearms to have a port or orifice at a distance on top of the barrel of the firearm. This port allows some of the high-pressure gas generated inside the chamber to flow into a gas block. The gas block is a device attached on top of the port on the chamber to receive a portion of the high-pressure gas from inside the chamber and redirect it to a gas tube which drives the bolt carrier and cycles the action, meaning the disposal of the spent case and the loading of a new cartridge. Many of the existing gas blocks traditionally comprise two or more chambers which direct the flow of the high-pressure gas into the gas tube. Most of these gas blocks align the various chambers vertically or horizontally, which results in the high-pressure gas to forcefully flow through the gas block and into the gas tube. Some of the existing gas blocks further allow the user to adjust how much high-pressure gas is directed into the gas tube. However, many of the existing gas blocks that allow users to adjust how much gas flows through the gas block are not low profile and do not efficiently reduce or increase the flow of the high-pressure gas. This is mostly due to the number of components and their complicated configuration of the adjustable gas blocks. Thus, an effective and adjustable low-profile gas block which directs the flow of the high-pressure gas through offset chambers is beneficial and necessary.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a gas block which comprises one or more offset chambers. Offsetting one or more of the internal chambers of the gas block alleviates the force generated by the flow of the high-pressure gas through the gas block. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a gas block which is low profile and adjustable. A low-profile gas block is oftentimes desired for many operations where a normal gas block would obstruct the use of other accessories or attachments for the firearm. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a gas block which can be easily mounted on a firearm. While many gas blocks offer a method to mount the gas block to the barrel of the firearm, most of the methods or mechanisms are too complicated. Thus, a gas block which is easy to mount on the barrel of the firearm is beneficial and necessary. Furthermore, an adjustable low-profile gas block provides greater functionality a normal gas block would not be able to provide. Additional advantages of the present invention are set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part is be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the present invention. Additional advantages of the present invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the detailed description of the present invention section. Further benefits and advantages of the embodiments of the present invention are become apparent from consideration of the following detailed description given with reference to the accompanying drawings, which specify and show preferred embodiments of the present invention.